Raul Passos
Raul Passos is an NYPD detective turned bodyguard based in São Paulo, Brazil. Passos recruits Max Payne to work as a bodyguard for the Branco Family in São Paulo. Biography Early life Passos was born on April 27th 1973, in Colombia, though he claims that he is from Brazil. Passos was paid by Victor Branco, the brother of Passos' boss Rodrigo, to find and hire Max Payne, as a part of Victor's plan. Recruiting Payne Sometime later, Passos travels to New Jersey and recruits Max Payne to work as a private security sector for Rodrigo Branco and his family in São Paulo. Passos enters to Walton's Bar, where he sees the mob boss' son Tony DeMarco and his thugs threaten Max. Passos draws a .38 Revolver and tells the thugs to leave the bar. Tony, however, promises that he'll return. At the bar, Passos tries to pick up Max for the job, but the ex-detective refuses. After telling Max a part of his time at the NYPD, the two begin to drink along with another woman. A while later, Tony returns and threaten Passos and Max. Tony begins to argue with the woman, and hits her, but is shot dead by Max. He and Passos then fight the large army of mobsters, managing to escape to Max Payne's apartment building. At the building, the two are soon attacked by Anthony DeMarco and his mafia, but managing to escape once again, to the Golgotha Cemetery. At the cemetery, DeMarco's goons attack the two, who are captured by DeMarco. Passos taunts the angry mob boss, who hits him with a shovel, and tells them to dig their own graves. Max is able to defeat the thugs, and Passos escapes with him. After escaping the cemetery, Passos and Max begin to work for the Branco family. Early works with Payne A few weeks later, Passos and Max begin to work for the Branco family, starting their work in Aruba. The second job Passos has had with Payne was in Panama. During a short vacation in Panama on a boat, along with Max and Marcelo, Passos gets another order from Victor; to deliver a bag full of unknown material. During the delivery, the boat is attacked by a group of 'pirates', called the AUP. After Max escapes from the boat, Passos helps him to kill the remaining pirates, finding all the other passengers dead, much to Passos' shock. Time in Brazil Soon, the Comando Sombra attempts to kidnap Fabiana at a charity event. However, Max arrives in time to save both her and her husband. Days later however, the Comando Sombra shows up again, only this time at the Club Moderno, and this time they came prepared. Passos and Max save Giovanna, but Fabiana is kidnapped. Passos and Max then set to rescue her and during this time, Passos provides Max weapons and information. At one point, he helps Max during a massive gunfight in a soccer stadium. When Max saves Giovanna from Comando Sombra for the second time, he finds out that she is pregnant with Passos' child. After Max destroys Crachá Preto, and Passos kills Neves, Passos and Giovanna leave São Paulo to raise their child. Personality: Passos shares Max's dry wit (albeit with more profanity) in most situations, and is very sarcastic. He's something of a comedian, most prominent when he first meets Max at Walton's Bar. He's also quite deceptive, openly lying to Max about knowing him from the academy and being a beat cop in the NYPD to convince Max to work for the Branco family. However, he genuinely cares for Max's well being, shown when he patches Max up after the latter was shot by a sniper and when he kills Alvaro Neves to save Max. Notes *The 55 Unidade de Forças Especiais' intel regarding Passos declares him as wanted for terrorism, assassination, and the laundering of money. **His alleged actions of terrorism and assassination may stem from in-game events, such as the attacking of Crachá Preto and the death of Rodrigo Branco. The accusation of money laundering may be from his vague actions with Marcelo during the Panama incident. Behind the scenes # Passos is a playable character in the ''Max Payne 3'' multiplayer. He is also one of the two playable characters in the "Payne Killer" mode # Passos is also the only character in Max Payne 3 who is seen driving a helicopter (in Chapter 2 and 3), as well as the boat (in Chapter 5). None other can be seen driving vehicles like heli and boat in the game. Gallery RaulPassos.png maxpayne3_maxartwork9_800x600.jpg|Artwork of Raul Passos MaxPayne3-Screenshot-RaulsavesMax.jpg|Raul saves Max from a gang member. MaxPayne3-Screenshot-PaynePassos.jpg Raul&Max.jpg|Raul recuits Max for a job. RaulPassos&MaxPayne-Suits.jpg|Raul and Max walk into a building. PassosAimingRevolver.jpg|Passos holding a .38 Revolver Game Appearances *''Max Payne 3'' **Something Rotten in the Air **Nothing But The Second Best **Just Another Day at the Office **Anyone Can Buy Me a Drink **Alive If Not Exactly Well **A Dame, A Dork, and A Drunk (Opening cutscene) **A Hangover Sent Direct from Mother Nature **Ain't No Reprievement Gonna Be Found Otherwise **Here I Was Again, Halfway Down the World (Opening cutscene) **It's Drive or Shoot, Sister (In the helicopter) **Sun Tan Oil, Stale Margaritas and Greed **The Great American Savior of the Poor **A Fat Bald Dude with a Bad Temper **One Card Left to Play *''Max Payne 3'' comics **After the Fall (Cameo) **Hoboken Blues (Cameo) **Fight and Flight es:Raul Passos Category:Characters Category:Max Payne 3 comics characters Category:Max Payne 3 multiplayer characters Category:Max Payne 3 Characters